Ma danette
by xQuelqu'une
Summary: " Peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu es arrivé à te mettre du chocolat sur le nez, Naruto ? "
1. Ma danette

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Hum... C'est mon second écrit sur ce petit couple. J'en avais fait un premier mais vraiment pas superbe - que j'ai d'ailleurs supprimé depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, je préfère lire plutôt qu'écrire sur eux. Mais là..disons que l'inspiration m'est venue dans la nuit, à cause d'une danette, justement. Et j'avoue que ça fait un moment que j'ai quand même envie d'écrire sur eux... Bref ! Je vous laisse lire. En espérant que ceci puisse plaire et apporter un petit (ou grand) quelque chose comme le font les histoires que je lis. _Oh et, n'hésitez pas à commenter, bon ou mauvais._

* * *

Vingt-trois heures trente. On aurait presque pu croire que l'immeuble était inhabité. Sauf qu'il y avait ce balcon au troisième étage, encore éclairé malgré l'heure tardive, donnant un peu de vie. D'ailleurs, un jeune homme se trouvait sur ledit balcon. Appuyé sur la rambarde, dos à la ville et une clope à la main, il regardait l'intérieur de son appartement. Ou plus exactement, il regardait son invité qui se trouvait dans son appartement. Un assez grand - mais tout de même plus petit que lui - blond qui était penché en avant, la tête quasiment dans le frigo, à la recherche d'un quelque chose à avaler, lui donnant une assez jolie vue sur ses fesses. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage pale de l'individu.

L'assez grand blond se releva enfin, ayant trouvé son bonheur. Refermant la porte du frigidaire à l'aide de son pied, il alla se chercher une cuillère puis revint vers le centre de la pièce, non loin de la table où il déposa son ustensile pour enlever le papier de son yaourt. Ne voulant pas perdre une miette de son dessert, il commença à le lécher avant de sursauter au son de sa voix.

« Il n'est pas un peu tard Naruto ?  
- De ? »

Des yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux noirs de son opposant. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Naruto afin de rapprocher leur corps et ainsi, donner un coup de langue sur son nez.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu es arrivé à te mettre du chocolat sur le nez, Naruto ? »

Il ria.

« J't'ais en train de lécher le papier quand tu as parlé… Ca a du toucher mon nez et-  
- Hm. »

Il ne le laissa pas finir. Après tout, cela n'était pas si important… Alors il profita de la bouche ouverte pour glisser sa langue. Sasuke fit descendre ses mains, doucement, jusqu'à atteindre les fesses de son amant. Les saisissant fermement, il rapprocha davantage son corps contre le sien. Il sourit en sentant le désir qu'éprouvait son blond.

« Sasuke…  
- Hm ? »

Les joues rougies, le souffre court, Naruto semblait chercher ses mots. Il posa son front contre le sien, attendant la suite.

« Ma danette… Je peux la manger avec toi ? »

Seul un rictus lui répondit. Entremêlant l'une de ses mains avec celle de Naruto, Sasuke attrapa la danette de l'autre avant de les entraîner dans la chambre.


	2. Mon jus de tomates

Une suite. Parce que vos review's m'ont fait plaisir, m'ont encouragée et que j'ai eu l'idée. J'espère que ça vous ira. J'ai essayé de faire un (petit) peu plus long avec quelques souvenirs de leur nuit. Mais pas trop. Parce que c'est aussi pour laisser libre courant à l'imagination de chacun. _Et entre nous, j'ne me trouve pas très douée pour ça…_ Bref, merci à tout le monde et bonne lecture.

* * *

La pièce n'était pas entièrement plongée dans le noir. Quelques rayons de soleil avaient réussi à passer à travers les rideaux épais. La chambre était plutôt simple ; quelques meubles, quelques vêtements éparpillés et quelques photos aussi. Elle était plongée dans un silence agréable, rythmée par une respiration régulière. Soudain, la couette du lit bougea, dévoilant un pied. Puis peu après, elle remua encore et cette fois-ci, une tête blonde fit son apparition. Une main halée sortit de sous la couette pour aller lentement se faufiler dans les mèches blondes alors qu'en même temps, des yeux s'ouvraient peu à peu pour un nouveau jour. Azur. Enfin, un gémissement remplit la pièce.

« Saaas'ke… »

Sasuke écoutait d'une oreille les informations du jour et buvait par petites gorgées son jus de tomates quand il l'entendit. Verre à la main, il quitta le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quand il entra dans la pièce, se fut pour trouver son crétin - comme il aimait l'appeler - toujours sous la couette. D'ailleurs.

« Crétin ?  
- J'ai mal…  
- Oh ? Pourtant cette nuit, tu ne t'en es pas plaint. »

Il eut un sourire en voyant les oreilles de Naruto devenir peu à peu rouges, devinant facilement que ce dernier se souvenait des événements de la veille.

_« Sa- Saas'…  
__- Hm ?  
__- Je- C'est… C'est moi qui voulais… »_

_Arrêtant son action, Sasuke plongea son regard dans celui de son amant._

_« Qui voulait quoi, Naruto ?  
__- Tu le sais… »_

_Il le détailla. Les cheveux en pagailles, les yeux humides et dilatés, la bouche entrouverte à la recherche de plus d'air, le rouge aux joues mais aussi à ses lèvres… Beau, même trop beau, pensa Sasuke. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre tout de suite. Il remonta à son hauteur pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille. L'instant d'après et sans savoir comment, il se trouvait allongé sur le lit, un Naruto au dessus de lui._

_« C'est moi qui voulais la manger ! »_

_Il mordit son cou, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de répondre. Naruto attrapa sa danette et déversa le reste du contenu sur le corps de son brun. Ce dernier s'enfonça dans le lit, gémissant d'avance à ce qui aller suivre…_

_Sasuke finit par l'arrêter. C'était bon, très bon même. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Ou plutôt, il en voulait plus encore._

_« Mais… J'ai pas fini Sasuk- »_

_Deux doigts couverts de chocolat furent mis dans sa bouche. Les léchant avec gourmandise, Naruto comprit néanmoins que cela n'était qu'une mauvaise diversion lorsqu'il le sentit en lui. Il émit un gémissement plaintif avant de lancer un regard noir au traitre._

_«… Enfoi- AH !  
__- Touché… »_

_Il voulut reprendre, bien décider à lui dire mais Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps. Et, au fur et à mesure de leurs déhanchements, il n'eut plus qu'un mot en bouche qu'il réussit à murmurer avant que les lèvres de Sasuke ne se collent aux siennes._

_« Encore... »_

« … Enfoiré. »

Finalement, il l'avait dit. Le sourire dudit enfoiré s'agrandit. Il s'approcha du lit, déposa son verre sur la table basse puis assit au bord du lit et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds.

« Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? »

Il rencontra enfin ses yeux. Il força à peine les sourcils en voyant une lumière s'animer dans le regard de son opposant. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question, une main empoigna sa chemise et le tira en avant. Arrivée à la bonne distance, Naruto pu alors lécher le contour des lèvres de Sasuke, lui enlevant les traces que son jus de tomates avait faites, avant de s'attaquer aux lèvres et de rejoindre finalement une autre langue dans la bouche du brun. Dans ce même laps de temps, Naruto avait lâché le vêtement pour passer les bras autour de son cou et amener contre lui, le corps pale de son amant.

« Tu l'as déjà ramené. »


End file.
